legacy_of_izalfandomcom-20200214-history
Duran Veneficus
Duran Veneficus (847 SEoP - ) is a High Elf Wizard and current (and original) party member of Group 1 of the Legacy of Izal campaign. __TOC__ 'Physical Description' Duran is a 153 year old High elf of the Moon Clan. He is 5'11" and 140 lbs. Tall and kinda gangly, He started off as a soft academic before his adventuring days. Duran has the Moon Clan's main Branches Blue-ish and Silver Hair and possesses redish Silver eyes depending on the light. Slender with a narrow elven face, Duran maintain's his hair at a moderate but runs it through a silver circlet to keep it out of his ink when need be. Duran has a slight tattoo on the side of his face of a Forest scorpion, a symbol of his previous party that they all got. He maintains it in their memory. His ordinary clothes is a dark jerkin that is good for travel with a white undershirt for comfort. Well maintained clothes are his default atire. On the road he wears a cloak for the wind. For when Duran wants to get fancy he has a Dark Emerald Outfit consisting of robes and a cloak with Silver Trim. Large Green Hat with a medium brim and large Feather. Elven fashion rolled at a (24%) 'Background' 'Early Years' Duran was born as a part of the Venificus family belonging to one of the ancient branches of the Moon Clan. Initially growing up in the rather strict and rigorous household Duran had only a close few friends at this point preferring his books. Duran spent most of his time learning history and magic in the libraries of his clan and those open to the public. Fascinated with how different Families within clans had different artistic styles that were reflected in their architecture not to mention the variety of clans Duran pursued history and engineering for his initial passions in his early elven life. Eventually in one of his studies he found a group of friends in Redacted . Redacted. After a rather light verbal sparing Duran got dragged into their escapades and became good friends. Eventually they formed a team to go on archaeological digs and trips for the elven archivists and other groups in the search of forgotten knowledge. It was during this stage that Duran traveled to Human cities to look for information in their cities, as well as present his work in Bouyanth. This life went on for a few decades and Duran enjoyed a rather stable and respected life. On a research expedition to a ruin in Redacted Duran’s party was Redacted. Redacted. Redacted. Redacted Redacted. Redacted. Duran reported the event and Redacted. Redacted. This line of study took him to examine the Redacted. Duran making this the focus of his studies alienated him from his previous peers as his old peers saw him as misguided and changed after his expedition and was denied funding to research down this path. It was during this time that Duran met Eustace while charting his own trip to examine some old religious sites in the North of the Whispering Woods. A young Boy at the time it appeared that Eustace was Redacted. They Traveled together for many years and with Duran telling Eustace about his goals of Redacted. After exhausting his more traditional resources in the moon clan and other cities, Duran volunteered to assist in someway with the Clan war for the Galadriel Tree as information and resources are to be available to the honored clan that guards the tree. Seeking this information Duran had set out for the truth. 'Personality' Suspicious of those in authority, Duran tries to seek out information himself whenever possible piecing together whatever makes the most accurate picture. With the fate of the many suddenly put on his shoulders Duran has become as task orientated as possible. Favoring getting to the point rather than dance around in conversations. Duran is more spiritual and knowledge hungry then he is materialistic as an adventurer, he is driven by the need to save lives and protect his people more than wealth and fame. Duran likes to think he is a problem solver at but he knows he can get impatient and rash when things begin to stress him out, which is pretty often lately. Duran is a rather private individual and doesn't openly share many things about himself, though he may talk about his book in annoying depth. Having grown up in a strict and traditional house he has been instilled with a sense of honor and tradition. While not intending to run around as their champion, he does consider their role when making decisions. His older siblings have already went down administrative and martial pathes so Duran was relatively free to follow his own pursuits which has resulted in his dabbling in many topics. Duran enjoys magic theory, art, architecture, and history, especially in regards to architecture and religion. Duran enjoys a spot of tea while reading a good book and going to the local micro-winery. 'Relationships' Party Member's Belrus Gillio - |A| - A Paladin of Torm in the party. Duran is cautious of Belrus. Duran is suspicious of zealots especially after his research after the Redacted incident. Duran does not trust the True Order and worries that Belrus may bring their insanitiy to the party. Duran wishes Belrus has shown more tact in the vampire incident and somewhat blames him for eh collapse of diplomacy which may have saved many lives. Where aspects of faith are not a point of contention Belrus has proved to be a stalwart ally so far and Duran hopes his suspicion's are unfounded. Merinthe Galalani - IAI - A "cleric" of "The Sun" in the party. Her background makes Duran wary of her impulses and the characters it may bring. Merin has shown to be a caring and cautious person that seems to grasp the perilous situations that she has been thrown into marvoulously well. Duran seeks her council for her street smarts and cautions behavior remembering how his reckless one lost him his previous friends. Duran likes Merin's kindness to the poor and downtrodden though often finds it misplaced. Merin's life as a poor elf in a predominant human city saddens Duran and he would like to see her enter into a proper elf society. Her abilities as a cleric exasperate Duran, for he knew proper clerics and researched religion and the fact that she has these power confuse him. The fact that she praises the sun gives Duran mixed feelings because of Redacted and Cyric. Overall though Duran appreciates Merin's company in this adventure. Elgroth - |A| - A brusier in the party who has who is a whirlwind of death on the field. Duran has a level of respect for his martial skill but is wary about his alcoholism. His disturbing backstory and reckless nature worries Duran greatly but his muscle is needed for the trials ahead. Lastree - |D| - A temp hire in the party. Duran has seen multitudes of Goblins as monsters in his previous adventuring days and the anomaly of Lastree he wants nothing to do with. He has seen Goblins at there worst and slaughetered them and so is duboius of Lastree. When a letter from Murdoc suggested to keep him along Duran acquiesced to the party but was not too upset at his end. Ruus Marekar - |A| - A skirmisher in the party, Duran has doubts of Russ, he seems overly loyal to Murdoc and honest, but he keeps putting the party in uncomfortable situations. He was instrumental in saving Izal from the gods which Duran will forever be thankful for but is curious of his current motives. Yenkas Two-Steppes - |D| - A duel Wielder of the party. Yenkes was a good warrior who was part of the Altmer Guild. Despite being an Altmer, he was polite and compete and Duran respected him. His unfortunate death at the Forge in Moradin is always in the back of Duran's mind, the way he tried to protect the party till the end. He remembers Yenkes as motivator to accomplish their mission of stopping Cyric. Zook Z. Pepperclank - |A| - A fellow wizard in the party. Intially Duran viewed Zook as an abrasive stubborn discount Altmer that antagonized those the party didn't need to. Over time though Zook has shown himself to have a tactical, and resourceful mind and a amusing wizard. Duran has started to appreciate his direct approach and his own way of seeing things. In their adventure, Duran has grown rather fond of the gnome and is fond of their spell theory discussions. When the staff of power came into question, Duran realized Zook showed loyalty and bravery for his clan and secretly supported his self promotion within the Altmer clan. Though Duran is reluctant to admit such feelings, especially towards an Altmer, Duran favors Zook and would invite him into his own clan for Zook's Heroism. Duran has changed his attitude towards Zook as in his eyes Zook has become more and more power hungry, self absorbed and hostile towards Duran. He no longer sees him as a good leader of the Altmer. 'Allies' Chrysanthemum - |A| - The leader of the Council of Ertol and an ally to the party. Duran is distrusting of Chrys, for being on the council. He wishess that they can cooperate to stop Cyric but anything she says he knows is suspect because of inconsistancies for example in regards to Dalv and REDACTED Jorrik Steelmind - |A| - An aid to Moradin's King, Duran views him as the only useful resource in Moradin after the king has shown himself to be a bit that way in the head. He hopes to work with him to help Izal though that has only born fruit in status updates in regards to the Dwarves. 'Friends/Contacts' -- Family/Close Contacts -- Eusatace - IDI - A strange boy Duran found in an elven ruin, Duran took him under his wing in a sorts and took him on his research adventures.They traveled for many years and Duran confided in him everything and Eustace was always so appreciative. Duran repeatably tried to teach him manners and magic, but Eusatace rejected both with his bad impulse control and relatively bad hygiene. Duran left Eusatace to go to the elven clan war alone in case he accidently did something. Eustace joined their party with some hesitation on Duran's part as it felt like things may become dangerous. When Cyric showed his true colors, Duran thinks Eustace must have been murdered recently. They were companions for so long... Lolrath - lAl - Duran's Father, a man of few words and is a man's man. Head heads is way of parenting. Bureaucrat in Moon Clan administration. Malruthiia - lAl -Duran's Mother, She's a manager of agricultural assets in the Moon Clan Town, Becomes very "Loving" when it comes to Duran. The have a good relationship but Duran would rather keep her affection on the down low in public and in front of all his Orphaned party members. Elanil - IAI - Eldest Sister, Works in Luanal bureau of Zoning, Rather serious and inheriting the politics of the family. Valindra - IAI - Older Sister Warrior, hunter in a Moon Clan scout Group that settles problems. Eldaernth - IAI - Younger Brother that is the “artist of the family” Grows Trees and plants artistically. Helped Duran with his house and his weird architectural wants. Vaelahrn - IAI - The Current Moon Clan's Elder manages Clan Diplomacy such as the research aggreement with the Altmer's. Duran has respect for Vaelahrn, he has steered the clan well. Llydial - IAI - Duran's Fiancee by arranged marriage, A powerful divine caster who seems to be enamored with Duran despite having never met. Duran thinks she is very odd and is reluctant about the marriage but could be convinced if its for the safety of his people and the elves in general. She seems to be scrying on him on the regular.... -- Previous Party -- Redacted - IDI - an Eldritch Knight that was part of Duran's crew as they went on expeditions, he did most of the hard fighting in the group and was extremely resourceful. He perished in the Redacted incident. Redacted - IDI - a Ranger that guided the party through the winding Whispering Woods to Points of interest. She perished in the Redacted incident. Redacted - IDI - a musical explorer who knew their way around a lock, trap and blade. He was quite the charmer, convincing higher ups of their exploration goals and funding. Perished the Redacted. Redacted - I?I - a cleric of Redacted. Was Duran's childhood friend and helped him get into research expeditions. Duran had unresolved feelings for her before the Redacted. She is currently Redacted, For this reason Duran has Redacted over the past 40 years. Duran - IAI - Added to keep the group together. an aspiring Wizard and the academic of the group. He was in charge of reading translation and recording of what the party found. An enthusiast of architecture. Was originally withdrawn but his party brought an excitement to his relatively sheltered life. He was the only survivor of the Redacted. Afterwards Duran threw himself into Redacted research. -- Misc -- Amuar - |A| - The sphinx guardian in the depths of Buoyanth, Amuar administers the tests that all must pass to reach the sanctum of the college's control room. Her allegiance to Murdoc and her letting of Russ be trapped in the control room colors her as not really trustworthy. Captain Lewis - |M| - An eccentric and reckless airship captain, Captain Lewis flew the party from Moradin to the Fallsworn Jungle. Duran thought him as unreliable and annoying and would rate his piloting poorly. Cass - |A| - The General of Klortho's's standing armies. He is friendly to the party, and the party has provided him with a sending stone, allowing him to serve as a point of contact for he, his brother, and the Queen and the what is going on in Klortho and the politics involved. Duran likes him. He has seemed helpful to the party and is the current favorite of the brothers. Colonel Lionel - |A| - The ranking officer of the Thundercats at the time that the party liberated Kalan and Bouyanth. Lionel seems to be helpful to the party's cause and a set of eyes in Kalan. The party left him to diffuse the blood lust in Kalan towards Klortho. . Enzo - |A| - Formerly known to the party as Kevin, Enzo is the spymaster of the Queen of Klortho and was operating in Kalan as a spy. His actions as Kevin has colored him as annoying but Duran regards him as a useful informant. Falkrunn Lutgehr - |A| - One of the Twin Dagger Cities' top information brokers, Falkrunn can be relied upon to protect client secrets. She helped the party escape Kyasa Mercs and gave them some clues about Dalv. Duran thinks positively of their encounter, mostly. Well the thieves and scweed operation colors it a bit but you got what you got. Jocelyn, Queen of Klortho - |A| - The current Queen of Klortho and bearer of the likely male heir to the thrones of the Twin Dagger Cities. She has shown to be compassionate and cooperative to the Party's world saving plans which Duran is thankful for. However, Duran doubts her abilities to hold Izal together and the fact that she is a foreiner trying to rule means she will never have the loyalty of the people personally, at least not easily. Her demon/celestial child troubles Duran greatly. Kristen Stewart - |D| - A long dead vampire hunter, the party believed she was merely trapping a force for evil; however, recent information given to the party by Falkrunn and Amuar puts her well known childhood history in doubt and Duran thinks she is not as good as the stories lead to believe. This is greatly aided by the fact that Dalv despised her "betrayal". Llathriel - |A| - A short-tempered, legless elf responsible for crafting the prison that trapped the gods a thousand years ago. The party met him first in Quelren and, again, in Klortho and has engaged him to forge the tools they need to trap the escaped gods of evil for a second time. Duran is skeptical about the man but he has proven useful in skills and knowledge and Duran hopes to make use of his abilities in the future. He finds his rivaling of Zook amusing. Miia - |M| - The tribal leader of Nani Kulanakauhale, their village is tribal, primitive and barely literate! Their arcteture is pathetic as well! Miia herself seemed nice but she is strange. Murdoch - |D| - Having gone missing around the time of the completion of the deity-liberating ritual, Murdoch appears to be alive but unaccounted for. Chrysanthemum stresses that he is a key ally and the most powerful spellcaster Izal has seen. As (former) head of the college of Buoyanth, Murdoch holds (held) a seat of great power among the Twin Dagger Cities. Recent information shared by Llathriel indicates that Murdoch is, indeed, himself a god. Due to Duran's Redacted research leading up the the adventure Duran regards all members of the council of Ertoll as suspicions, especially Murdoc. Murdoc has shown he has great divination powers so Duran somewhat blames him for the lives that were lost in accordance to his "plan" he wrote about. Rurik Fireforge - |A| - The dumb king of the dwarves, steelmind is thankfully as least literate to make up for this king. 'Enemies/Foes' Cyric -I?I- The god of Lies, Took the form of Eustace and became Duran's Assistant for nearly 2 decades. He betrays the party much to Duran's shock. Cyric said he was Eustace for a long time which Duran doesn't believe for Eustace was his friend for so long. \ Dalv - IAI - A silver vampiric dragon. Trapped in his castle for a thousand years and then reawoken with the crippling of Galadriel he has claimed he is the guardian/lord of his poeple/the residents of the forest. Childhood legends of Kristen Stewart intially made Duran afraid and hostile to Dalv and his prepositions, but as he learned more on his travels he became a bit more lenient. At the end Duran was willing to treat with the vampire to safeguard the residents of the forest but was convinced by the party to ere on the side of caution which Duran now regrets. He regrets the outcome of Dalv and his Knights and is still kinda annoyed at Belrus. 'Groups/Organizations' Moon Clan Archives - IFI - The historical and learning association for the moon clan in general which comprises the joint efforts of multiple houses. Duran is a well known figure within the organization doing traditional and field work for the organization. Council of Ertol - |N| - An order of elites sealed the gods away a thousand years ago, Duran distrusts the Council for their ineptitude during the crisis, their destruction of information, ect. Duran is willing to work with them to save the world but their history has spoiled his view of them. Their bad intel on Dalv, Murdoc's "Plan" and others has fueled his distrust of the group in their objectives and methods. Category:PCs